Heroes and Villains
Antonidas Antonidas is the head of the Kirin Tor, the conclave of wizards that rules over the magical kingdom of Dalaran. This venerable Archmage is reputedly one of the most powerful wizards in the world. Though his failing health prohibits him from spending to much time away from his beloved city, his apprentice, Jaina Proudmoore, serves as his eyes and ears in the world. Antonidas looks forward to the day when he will hand his power and mantle of leadership over to Jaina, who he feels will make a most impressive Archmage. Archimonde Archimonde the Defiler was one of the first demons to rally behind Sargeras when the Burning Legion was formed. Archimonde is heartless and brutal, but very cunning and far sighted. The colossal demon wields limitless warlock magics and primal strength to lay waste to any who would oppose his fiery will. In his heart of hearts, he seeks to become a god and wield powers that rival those of Sargeras himself. After ten thousand years of waiting, he is prepared to invade the world of Azeroth once again. Though he is committed to carry out the invasion in Sargeras’ name, he may have ulterior motives in mind for the world and its innate magics. Cairne Bloodhoof The mighty chief of the Bloodhoof tauren, Cairne is a peerless warrior and a wise leader of his ancient people. Though slowed somewhat by the weight of age, Cairne still possesses the strength and valor of twenty men. This greathearted giant knows that his people are in grave danger of extermination from the marauding centaurs. However, he has never given up hope of one day finding a way to lead his people to a new land where they can make their home and live in peace. Grom Hellscream Grom Hellscream is the last surviving orc chieftain from Draenor. Having led his mighty Warsong clan to countless victories over the humans, Hellscream despaired at the lethargy that overcame his race after the Second War. Hellscream was one of the first orcs to fall victim to the demons’ curse on his race. He has struggled with the rage and bloodlust within his heart for many long years. Now, under Thrall’s visionary, idealistic leadership, Hellscream believes that he and his people can finally be freed from the demons’ corrupting influence. Illidan Stormrage In the dark days, before the War of the Ancients, Illidan was one of the few non-high-borne practitioners of magic. Though his older brother, Furion, warned him that magic was an evil, corrupting power, Illidan steadfastly refused to give up his coveted art. Over time, the noble night Elf lost his soul to a dependency for magic’s chaotic energies. Though Illidan used his dark powers to aid his brother against the demons of the Burning Legion, he ultimately betrayed his people by siding with the evil Queen Azshara and her followers. After the war ended and the landmass of Kalimdor was shattered forever, Illidan created a new Well of Eternity to ensure that his coveted, corrupting magic would not disappear from the world. For his sin, his brother, Furion, commanded that he be chained beneath the earth for all time. Illidan has remained caged in darkness ever since. Jaina Proudmoore Perhaps one of the most gifted sorceresses to train in Dalaran for generations, Jaina is a bright, inquisitive young woman who constantly strives to expand her powers and knowledge of magic. Her father, Admiral Proudmoore of Kul Tiras, was one of the great heroes of the Second War. Jaina feels constant pressure to live up to her father’s name, but wishes only to study and follow her path of magical investigation. Like Arthas, Jaina was deeply hurt when her affair with the young Prince ended. However, she never let her disappointment interfere with her studies or her rigorous investigations. Her mentor, the Archmage Antonidas, has claimed that she may become the greatest sorceress humanity has ever produced. Kel’Thuzad Kel’Thuzad was one of the greatest Archmagi of Dalaran. He was one of the members of the Kirin Tor and a dear friend of the Archmage Antonidas. However, his lust to delve into the dark arts of necromancy made him an outcast amongst his fellow wizards. Heeding the call of the god-like Lich King, Kel’Thuzad traveled to Northrend and offered his soul to Ner’zhul. The Lich King commanded the dark wizard to create a cult that would facilitate the creation of a grand, undead army. Kel’Thuzad used his powers and vast fortune to found the Cult of the Damned – the sinister group that would bring Ner’zhul’s dark will to fruition… Mannoroth Mannoroth the Destructor is a being of pure hate, malice, and rage. He is the ultimate living engine of destruction, seeking only to raze and murder everything in his path. It has been speculated that he has some significant ties to the orcish race – that he may be the original source of their bloodlust and corruption, but this has yet to be proven. Mannoroth has waited ten thousand years to return and finish the job he started during the War of the Ancients. Now, at last, his time for vengeance has come. Malfurion Stormrage Furion was the first night elf to oppose the evil Queen Azshara and her demon-worshiping high-borne. He, along with his brother Illidan and the demi-god Cenarius, led the battle against the Burning Legion during the War of the Ancients. He was the first to forsake magic and adopt the tenets of druidism. He has been the spiritual leader of the night elves for over ten thousand years and has worked to safeguard his people’s fragile culture – even from within the trance-like state of the Emerald Dream. Muradin Bronzebeard Muradin is the brother of King Magni Bronzebeard of Ironforge. During the dark days of the Second War, Muradin served as the liaison between Lordaeron and the dwarves’ realm of Khaz Modan. While at the court of Lordaeron, Muradin befriended the youthful Arthas and taught him how to master fighting blades of every type. Muradin was one of the first dwarves to establish the Explorer’s Guild, a group dedicated to archaeology and exploration of the unknown world. Though Muradin rarely has a chance to visit Khaz Modan or Lordaeron anymore, he is a firm supporter of the dwarves’ alliance with the humans. Prince Arthas The only son of King Terenas, Arthas is an idealistic, yet somewhat rash, young man who dreams of one day succeeding his father as King of Lordaeron. Arthas became an apprentice paladin at nineteen and has served as a favorite pupil of Uther the Lightbringer ever since. Though Arthas loves the kindly Uther as an uncle, he longs to take command of his own destiny and become a hero like those brave veterans who fought the orcs during the Second War. Despite the heartache he felt when his brief affair with the sorceress Jaina Proudmoore came to an end, Arthas has remained remarkably committed to his roles as both the Prince of Lordaeron and as a holy paladin. He has a deep reverence for the holy Light and wants nothing more than to safeguard his beloved people from harm. Thrall, Son of Durotan Thrall is the only son of the orc chieftain, Durotan, who was killed by assassins during the First War. As an infant, Thrall was found by human soldiers and raised as a slave and gladiator. Educated and trained in the arts of war, Thrall yearned for freedom and a chance to know his own people. The inexperienced Thrall escaped from bondage and set off to find others of his kind. Thrall found the lethargic orcs and vowed to free them from their imprisonment and their demon curse. Studying the orcs’ ancient rites of shamanism, Thrall learned how to wield the fury of the storms and earth. He succeeded in rallying his people and freeing them from the human internment camps. For his honor, optimism and courage, Thrall was unanimously elected to be the new warchief of the orcish horde. Tichondrius Tichondrius the darkener is an insidious demonic Dreadlord who revels in shadow and suffering. Though he honors the wishes of his master, Kil’jaeden, he resents his duty to watch over and police the Lich King, Ner’zhul. He believes that the Lich King will ultimately betray the Legion and attempt to free himself from its power. Tichondrius is, above all, a very good soldier. Though his own desire for power and conquest is fierce, he carries out his duties with calculated precision and care. Tyrande Whisperwind Tyrande is an ancient night elf princess and high priestess of the moon goddess, Elune. In ages past, she aided Furion and Illidan Stormrage in their battle to save Kalimdor from the Burning Legion. As well as being Elune’s high priestess, she is the leader of the Sentinels a group of warrior women who have sworn to protect Kalimdor’s shores while their male counterparts, the druids, sleep in the trance-like Emerald Dream. Tyrande is a fiery warrior and holds certain resentment for shouldering the defense of her land while the druids sleep. Her undying love for Furion Stormrage has given her strength and courage enough to face the centuries alone and uphold her sacred charge to defend Kalimdor from any threat. Uther the Lightbringer Uther was the first of the paladins blessed by the Archbishop Faol, prior to the Second War. He is a weathered veteran, respected as one of the greatest warriors in human history. Though it has been many years since war endangered his beloved Lordaeron, Uther has never tired in his duty to protect his land from demi-human threats and social unrest. The great-hearted leader of the paladins is perhaps the greatest general the Alliance has ever known. Only his wish to see Arthas become worthy of his father’s crown has kept him from retiring and taking his due rest. Kategooria:Sources